NOSOTROS
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: Sherlock decide tomar un caso, mientras John decide que lleva mucho tiempo saliendo exclusivamente con mujeres. Situada muy temprano en la serie, posiblemente entre TBB y TGG (ep 2 y 3 de la S01) Johnlock as hell (finally) - Soy pésima para los títulos, lo sé. "M" porque no sé qué estoy escribiendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** BBC Sherlock, sus personajes y el contexto de esta historia pertenecen a – valga la redundancia- BBC y sus creadores, Mark Gatiss y Stephen Moffat, quienes a su vez se basaron en las obras de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle para su creación, elementos que también serán referenciados en esta historia, específicamente el cuento " _La aventura del cliente ilustre"_ perteneciente al libro **"** ** _El archivo de Sherlock Holmes"_**

* * *

 **1.**

John Watson se había dedicado a salir exclusivamente con mujeres tras regresar de Afganistán. No estaba seguro de por qué lo hacía.

El punto es que después de que su relación con Sarah fracasase rotundamente, se comenzó a cuestionar su decisión.

Le divertía, salir con gente, tomar unos tragos, hablar de nada en particular y conseguir números de teléfono, bajo la promesa de reencuentros que, la mayoría de las veces, simplemente no ocurrían. Era divertido, y no le preocupaba cuantas citas conseguía, o con cuántas de ellas realmente sentía que podía formar algo sólido, puesto que, a pesar de estar soltero por hace más de tres años, el doctor Watson no se sentía solo o frustrado. O quizás, no tenía tiempo para eso.

Entre la consulta, las citas, los amigos y sus cada vez más extraños y emocionantes casos con su compañero de piso, Sherlock Holmes, Watson no encontraba tiempo para quejarse, o para que el estrés post-traumático lo persiguiese demasiado. Si Mycroft estuviese en lo cierto, las aventuras que compartía con el detective eran el placebo perfecto para su afección. Correr tras criminales, enfrentarse cara a cara al peligro, resolver (o, mejor dicho, ver cómo eran resueltos) los más complicados e increíbles acertijos se había convertido en un estilo de vida al que el ex soldado y médico se había acostumbrado con facilidad.

En ese contexto, uno de los más recientes casos del único detective consultor del mundo, los había llevado a salvar la reputación del Spa del hotel _four seasons_ _ **[i]**_ _,_ uno de los más exclusivos en Londres. A modo de agradecimiento (y tras un generoso pago) el gerente del hotel les había extendido una invitación para pasar un día completo en dicho spa, que podía ser cuando ellos quisiesen.

\- Deberíamos tomarlo. - Sugirió Sherlock, una tarde de sábado, luego de una aburrida mañana. - Después de todo, pareces bastante tenso y yo estoy algo… no ocupado… en fin ¿Te parece si llamo y agendo para mañana?

\- Si, suena estupendo.

\- ¿Vas a salir hoy? - Preguntó, luego de unos segundos de meditación en el sofá. John lo miró extrañado, y el detective se explicó: - Bueno, es sábado. ¿No es algo que la gente hace? ¿Salir el sábado en la noche? - Y dirigió una mirada acusadora al doctor.

\- Bueno, sí. Es decir no. - Replicó John, nervioso. - No, no voy a salir hoy, ¿Por qué? ¿Tenías planes?

Sherlock no respondió y se puso de pie, rumbo a la cocina, dónde puso agua en la tetera y llamó al Spa. Una vez que el agua hirvió, sirvió dos tazas de té y las llevó a la sala. Luego de que él y John bebieron, Sherlock se fue a su cuarto. John se quedó un poco más, bebió algo de whiskey y medio leyó el comienzo de "Ricardo III", cuando el sueño lo venció, pasadas las diez de la noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.

El tratamiento que fue regalado al detective fue _"the sky's the limit sky suite experience_ _ **[ii]**_ _"_ que consistía en cuatro horas de tratamientos (que incluían masajes, faciales, aromaterapia, etc), una hora de relajación con fruta fresca en una suite privada para dos personas. Además del almuerzo de spa y una copa de champagne servida en el 10 piso, cuyas habitaciones contaban con ventanas del piso al techo para disfrutar de la vista de la ciudad.

\- ¿Entonces cuanto nos estaría costando esto? -Preguntó John.

Ya se habían registrado y habían recibido algunos implementos necesarios, además de elegir los tratamientos que tomarían en conjunto. La curiosidad del doctor Watson se debía básicamente a que su amigo tuvo que hacerle un gesto para que cerrase la boca ante el lujo de la suite que les habían proporcionado.

\- ¿En serio importa? No tendremos que pagar por ello.

\- En un rango de "puede que, si ahorro veinte años" hasta "esta será la primera y última vez", si, me gustaría saber qué tan inalcanzable es.

\- £1,300. - Replicó Holmes y miró de reojo al hombre para comprobar su expresión.

A John le costó poco superar la tensión de verse envuelto en una situación, que de no ser por sus particulares circunstancias, le sería inalcanzable. Después de una ducha en la suite dónde dejaron sus pertenencias, fueron guiados hasta las instalaciones dónde serían atendidos durante cuatro maravillosas horas.

El silencio hubiese sido total de no ser por algunas expresiones que escapaban de los labios de ambos hombres de vez en cuando, como reacciones a las placenteras atenciones recibidas. La mirada del detective consultor se perdía en el horizonte; casi inmaculadamente azul, con una que otra nube, que aportaba el realismo necesario a la perspectiva, y ese corte casi brutal, pero aun así, estético, entre el concreto de los rascacielos de la capital inglesa y el cielo, en una línea que se extendía imaginaria hasta dónde llegaba la vista. La visión de John, sin embargo, estaba en un estado conflictivo. Sus ojos habían decidido perderse también en la magnífica vista que ofrecía la ventana (y que después de todo, era parte del atractivo del paquete que les había sido otorgado), sin embargo, a poco andar, la masajista le pidió voltear la cabeza un poco, con tal de tener mejor acceso al área de tensión que detectaba. El médico se volteó y pudo ver al detective consultor ahí, en esa camilla, cubierto únicamente con la toalla sobre su trasero. Y reparó en su piel pálida, sus extremidades largas y elegantes, las formas fibrosas de sus músculos, no demasiado marcadas, pero sí bastante llamativas. En que, no era tan delgado cómo él lo imaginaba y que de hecho, las proporciones de su espalda concordaban con su estatura. Y se dio cuenta que en realidad, llevaba mucho tiempo saliendo exclusivamente con mujeres. Eventualmente John tuvo que volver su vista al frente, pero eso no impidió que en un par de ocasiones, mirase de reojo al hombre a su lado.

Después de una hora de tratamiento para manos y pies (John no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento cuanto necesitaba esa manicura) el detective y su _blogger_ fueron conducidos de vuelta a su habitación, dónde, frente a la ventana había un buffet con toda clase de frutas, además de zumos y agua. La mucama les informó que volvería a traer el almuerzo, dentro de una hora.

Ambos se acercaron en bata a la mesa y Sherlock tomó una brocheta, que constaba principalmente de piña y mango. John bebió un largo trago de agua y luego se decantó por un rojo y jugoso trozo de sandía.

\- En serio no sabía que un buen masaje podría dar tanta hambre. - Comentó el médico, para luego expresar por medio de murmullos su satisfacción tras probar la fruta.

\- No sabía que, de hecho, algo pudiese causar hambre, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. -Comentó el detective, que tomó una jarra que contenía zumo de zanahoria y naranja y se sirvió un poco.

Eventualmente, comieron un poco más y luego cada uno de ellos tomó un plato y mezcló diferentes frutas y tomó una botella de agua para recostarse sobre las camas que parecían nubes.

Watson comenzó a dormitar, con una pierna colgando, que no llegaba al piso, mientras Sherlock parecía sumido en un profundo sueño, recostado de espaldas, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre. Su respiración era rítmica y pausada.

\- Entonces, mañana a las seis vendrá este sujeto, Damery.[iii] - Comentó Holmes, con voz somnolienta. - Quiere que tome el caso de uno de sus clientes respecto a su hija…

\- ¿Se perdió? ¿Robó algo? ¿Tienes que probar que no es una asesina en serie? - Preguntó el médico, con tono de broma al final.

\- No, quieren que… los ayude de alguna forma a que evite que se case, o algo así, no sé mucho de ello. Supongo que mañana me dirán más.

En ese momento, un joven anunciaba que su almuerzo sería servido en breve, por lo que tanto el médico como el detective se incorporaron perezosos, y mientras uno miraba la hora, el otro decidía qué opciones del menú tomarían.

Se sentaron a la mesa, aun con la imponente vista frente a ellos y sus copas de champagne fueron servidas. Un par de minutos más tarde, dos apetitosos y coloridos platos de sopas frías fueron puestos frente a ellos.

\- Entonces, impedir el matrimonio de una muchacha, ¿No es un poco arcaico? Sin mencionar que no suena para nada a tu estilo de caso. - Comentó John.

\- Pensé lo mismo y estuve a punto de enviar el email a la papelera de reciclaje, sin embargo, hice una lectura rápida de lo que seguía y algo llamó mi atención, lo suficiente como para re-leerlo con más calma. - Respondió Sherlock y buscó el correo electrónico para enseñárselo a su amigo.

El doctor leyó el mensaje (bastante largo), pero nada le sonaba muy conocido realmente, salvo el apellido del cliente del abogado, "De Merville".

\- ¿Algo? - Preguntó Sherlock, mientras se guardaba de vuelta el teléfono.

\- No… es decir… Mathew De Merville… es ¿es el general? ¿O no?

\- Si, si, efectivamente. Su hija Violeta acaba de comprometerse con este sujeto, George Gruner. Eso fue lo que me llamó la atención.

\- ¿Qué sea la hija del general?

\- No. Gruner. Es el dueño de un club en el centro y tiene otros negocios vinculados a este, no muy bonitos. - El detective bebió un poco de agua antes de continuar. -Y me la debe. Hace unos años, Lestrade y yo tratamos de atraparlo en un asunto relacionado con tráfico de armas, pero las cosas salieron mal y el maldito se salió con la suya.

John sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Entonces fue un caso que no resolviste? ¿Eso pasa? - Y rió un poco, para luego beber el último resto de su champagne.

\- Se supone que esto iba a ser relajante John. -Replicó el detective, obviamente ofuscado.

\- Tú trajiste el trabajo a la mesa. - Contestó Watson, triunfante. -Pero, oye. No estaré a las seis mañana. El turno de tarde termina a las ocho, pero si requieres de mi asistencia, estaría feliz de ayudarte.

\- Por supuesto, después de todo, ¿quién le contaría al mundo sobre mi oscuro pasado de casos sin resolver? -Arrojó, sarcástico.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando John volvió de trabajar, cerca de las nueve de la noche, se encontró con un montón de ropa tirada, que abarcaba todo el pasillo, desde el cuarto del detective consultor hasta la sala. Playeras, con estampados de bandas de rock; Jeans rasgados, claros, anchos, apretados; camisas, ropa interior, con bordes de colores fosforescentes; chaquetas de cuero, entre otros ítems.

\- Tomaste el caso. - Comentó el doctor, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta del cuarto del detective.

Sherlock llevaba encima únicamente un par de jeans oscuros, más grises que negros, ajustados en la parte de abajo y algo sueltos en las caderas, lo que permitía ver el borde de su ropa interior, con las letras de la marca en un tono de naranjo bastante escandaloso. Su torso estaba desnudo.

\- Un poco obvio, considerando la información que te entregué. - El hombre se daba vueltas, buscando entre un mar de camisas con cual combinar su estilo (que parecía ser el definitivo)

\- Entonces vas a ir al club hoy, para ver si puedes conseguir algo de este sujeto.

\- No. _Vamos_ a ir al club esta noche, ambos. Arréglate, salimos en una hora. - Informó el detective, mientras pasaba junto a Watson para, una vez más, recorrer el pasillo de ropa.

Finalmente, Sherlock se decidió por una camisa de color rosa pálido, y agregó una chaqueta de cuero negra a su atuendo, lo que de hecho, lo hacía lucir bastante guapo.

John, dentro de su estilo habitual, optó por unos blue jeans clásicos, una camisa oscura y una chaqueta de tela, un poco más delgada que la que llevaba el detective. Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron hasta el club Carlton.

Mientras iban en el taxi, Sherlock le comentó a John sobre su conversación con Damery. Él era el abogado responsable de fijar todos los asuntos legales respecto a la pequeña fortuna que el general De Merville poseía. Distribución de riquezas, donaciones, pago de impuestos, etc. Como el militar era viudo y su familia sanguínea, reducida, su única heredera directa era su hija Violeta, una joven hermosa aunque no muy lista, cuya vanidad parecía ser su atributo más destacado. De Merville, héroe de guerra en Khyber, estaba enfermo en condiciones terminales. John admitió que recordaba haberse enterado por la prensa de la situación y que la lamentaba mucho. Justo después de que la noticia se hiciese pública, Violeta conoció a Gruner (Conocido profesionalmente como "El barón") y entablaron una relación sentimental que escaló bastante rápido. Como familia militar, rígida y conservadora, la chica pidió el consentimiento a su padre para contraer matrimonio con el hombre, sin embargo, éste encargó primero una investigación, dónde su turbulento pasado había salido a la luz. Pero ella no entendía razones y amenazó con entablar el lazo matrimonial de modo apresurado. Sin embargo, se le sugirió que su compromiso sería aceptado luego de la firma de un contrato pre-nupcial.

\- Pero supongo que la idea del contrato tampoco es muy alabada por el general. - Infirió John, cuando el taxi se detuvo.

Holmes pagó y respondió:

\- Efectivamente, es sólo una treta para conseguir tiempo y encontrar algo. La cosa es ¿Qué podría disuadir a una joven obstinada como ella de contraer matrimonio con un charlatán como este?

Los hombres entraron al club, y luego de pasar por el medio de una multitud de gente, se sentaron en el bar y Holmes pidió dos cervezas.

\- ¿Qué hay de una infidelidad? O no sé, si este tipo es tan peligroso como se dice, quizás mató a alguien. Dudo que Violeta quiera casarse con un asesino. - Dijo Watson, mirando a la pista de baile.

\- Por eso estamos aquí. Hasta dónde yo sé, la chica sabe mucho, el abogado dijo que incluso le habían hablado sobre los tres años que el sujeto pasó en una cárcel serbia, pero ella no se inmutó. Lo que nos deja tu primera opción. - Explicó el detective y dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza. - O, vamos a mandarlo a la cárcel por un largo, largo tiempo. - Dejó la botella sobre la barra y tomó al doctor por el brazo.

Cruzaron nuevamente la pista de baile, pero esta vez se dirigieron al fondo del recinto, dónde había una escalera de caracol que subieron a toda prisa, con Holmes siempre sosteniendo y guiando a su amigo. En el pasillo frontal, había algunos guardias de seguridad, vigilando todo, mientras que, tras caminar un poco y doblar a la derecha, se encontraron con otro pasillo, con habitaciones a ambos lados, cerradas únicamente con cortinillas de lentejuelas, seda y otros tipos de telas. Había varias ocupadas, la mayoría de ellas por parejas del mismo sexo[iv], mientras que más al fondo, había otras que John presumió, estaban destinadas al comercio sexual.

\- ¿Entonces el tipo permite la prostitución en su recinto? - Preguntó, mientras intentaba averiguar a dónde se dirigían.

\- No seas ridículo, John. Él es el proxeneta.

El doctor Watson tuvo una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago. Si había algo que le parecía más desagradable que los hombres que frecuentaban prostitutas, eran aquellos que obligaban al trabajo sexual.

Finalmente llegaron al fondo del pasillo, donde Sherlock destrabó la puerta con una pequeña palanca que había metido en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Luego de entrar, y ayudándose con la luz de sus teléfonos móviles, comenzaron la búsqueda.

\- ¿Y qué buscamos exactamente? - Cuestionó el médico.

\- Un libro, hojas, fotos, cualquier cosa que nos sirva para demostrar que él dirige esa área del negocio.

John revisó una repisa, mientras Sherlock abría cajones y buscaba por fondos falsos. Ya casi se daban por vencidos cuando Holmes descubrió que una funda, para un libro que supuestamente hablaba sobre administración de ventas, era mucho más ancha que el material que estaba en su interior, por lo que lo tomó y descubrió que el hombre no sólo llevaba registro del negocio, sino que además, tenía una especie de ficha de cada una de las jóvenes que mantenía bajo su dominio. Fotos, edad, país de origen, descripciones bastante grotescas y de mal gusto sobre sus habilidades y características físicas, además de los porcentajes –bastante altos- que cobraba a cada una. Todo estaba ahí.

\- Mira esto. - Le dijo a John, enseñándole algunas páginas.

El doctor dio una rápida mirada y dijo:

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Salir de aquí.

Por el pasillo se encontraron de frente con "El Barón", escoltado por un guardia. Sherlock recogió la mano del doctor, tratando de pasar desapercibidos, pero el hombre lo reconoció de todos modos y tuvieron que emprender una pequeña carrera, escaleras abajo, para salir por una puerta lateral.

En el exterior, los demás guardias habían sido advertidos, por lo que el detective y el médico tuvieron que salir corriendo a toda prisa, entre callejones oscuros, intentando perderlos de vista.

Cómo estaban cerca de Kensington, llegaron rápidamente a los jardines[v], que por la hora se encontraban cerrados, y tuvieron que saltar la reja. Al interior, continuaron con su corrida, mientras Sherlock seguía atentamente cualquier ruido que le fuese útil para deducir qué tan cerca estaban sus persecutores y cuántos eran. Cuatro hombres armados, a varios metros. El detective volvió a recoger la mano de John y lo arrastró junto a él, detrás del invernadero de los naranjos. Ahí, se tiraron boca abajo al piso, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de agudizar sus sentidos lo más posible.

Dos de los sujetos que los perseguían habían pasado a escasos metros de ellos cuando Sherlock rodó sobre sí mismo y apoyó la espalda en el piso, mientras una de sus manos iba sobre su vientre. John lo imitó. Iba a decir algo, pero el detective lo detuvo, en silencio, le señaló su reloj.

Tres minutos que se hicieron una eternidad, pero que finalmente sirvieron para corroborar que el equipo se había dividido y que, posiblemente, ahora los buscaban en otra área del parque. Apenas un pequeño haz de luz se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles, y jugueteaba entre las sombras, convirtiéndose en un verdadero laberinto entre las formas del rostro del detective consultor.

Entonces, John lo vio por primera vez. Bueno, por segunda. Distinguió esos ojos fríos, por definición imposibles, su nariz fina, que no sobresalía por sobre los otros rasgos de su cara y esos pómulos, afilados como el demonio. Su piel, clara, que parecía brillar bajo esa iluminación tan especial. Y sus labios. Y John Watson se detuvo a mirar sus labios, y cuando desvió los ojos, apenas un poquito, intentando memorizar los otros rasgos fascinantes en la estructura del detective, se dio cuenta que Sherlock había notado todo. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron brevemente, y la lengua de John se asomó entre sus labios apretados, solo un poco, mientras su mirada volvía a la boca de Holmes.

* * *

[i] En un artículo de "The Telegraph", se menciona que el spa del four seasons es uno de los mejores para hombres. En la página web pueden encontrar los distintos tipos de tratamientos y "paquetes" que se ofrecen.

[ii] Los tratamientos ofrecidos en "SKY SUIT COLLECTION" son para parejas.

[iii] En "El cliente ilustre" Holmes y Watson están en los baños turcos cuando el detective le comenta a su amigo sobre el caso. Me pareció buena idea iniciarlo de esta forma, ya que, desde mi punto de vista, la descripción de Watson como narrador en este relato es fascinante.

[iv] En este fanfic, el Club Carlton es un club gay. Quise ponerlo en alguna parte, y quizás lo explique en el capítulo siguiente, pero no me pareció necesario incluirlo en la descripción que hice en esta parte, puesto que, como lo habrán notado, no es un escenario tan relevante para el transcurso de la historia.

[v] "Kensington Gardens" está situado junto al Hyde Park y era el jardín privado del palacio de Kensington. Hoy es un parque que abre durante el día y cuenta con varias atracciones, como estatuas, monumentos o el invernadero de los naranjos (Orangery) en el que se escondieron nuestros protagonistas.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esta historia será un fic de tres capítulos que iré actualizando en la medida en que los escriba y que el tiempo me aguante. Reviews y demás son bien recibidos :D


	2. Chapter 2

Les dejo el segundo capítulo, que es un poco (mucho) más largo que el anterior, pero pasar varias cosas interesantes, y no pude evitar el relleno (lo siento)

Dudas, reclamos, sugerencias, halagos, canastas con dulces son bien recibidos :D

* * *

La noche, la luz tenue y el silencio perpetuo eran el fondo perfecto.

Pero Sherlock notó que esa clase de silencio era su escapatoria.

\- Vamos, ya deben estar lejos de aquí. - Holmes susurró y luego se levantó con cuidado, quedando primero en cuclillas, para observar a su alrededor y luego se puso de pie y extendió una mano a su amigo.

Salieron por la dirección opuesta a la que habían entrado, y pronto estaban saltando nuevamente una reja, para encontrarse con la calle y un taxi que los condujo hasta Baker Street. No se miraron ni se hablaron en todo el camino. Ambos sabían que, lo que ocurrió allí, aunque simbólico, lo cambiaba todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sherlock se pasó los siguientes dos días recabando antecedentes, al mismo tiempo que había decidido remitir al Yard algunos de los datos encontrados. Había que cubrir todas las bases; si no se aseguraba de que Violeta rechazase al criminal por el tipo de negocios en que estaba inmiscuido y las acciones aledañas implícitas que éstos significaban, tenía el material para enviarlo a la cárcel por varios años. No estaba muy seguro de qué tan efectivo sería su plan. Los sentimientos y el carácter humano en relación a estos le eran un campo algo desconocido y no estaba seguro de qué porcentaje de influencia tendría la lógica sobre una joven que había sido manipulada con tanta facilidad anteriormente. Hubiese podido consultarlo con John, obviamente, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. No sin acarrear las ideas de esa noche, que lo mantuvieron largamente contemplando el techo de su cuarto, preguntándose por qué no lo había visto venir.

John llegó al apartamento y luego de dejar las bolsas con provisiones sobre la mesa de la cocina, se acercó al detective que estaba acostado sobre el sofá, en pijama y con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Hey Sherlock! - Anunció, dando un ligero golpecito en el hombro del detective. - Greg me llamó, dice que nos necesitan Scotland Yard. Te estuvo llamando, pero no contestabas tu teléfono.

\- Estoy demasiado ocupado y está en el escritorio. - Se excusó Holmes, con pereza.

\- Dijo que es sobre Gruner… aparentemente lo están interrogando.

\- ¡Y por qué no lo mencionaste antes! -Replicó el detective consultor, dando un salto para levantarse del sofá y recoger su móvil. - Te lo he dicho antes John, prioriza, no gastes mi tiempo con cosas que no vienen al caso y que sólo entorpecen el proceso analítico, ahora es muy importante que lleguemos allá cuanto antes. - Explicó Sherlock a gran velocidad, mientras daba vueltas por el piso, buscando materiales y antecedentes que metió en un archivador, y luego su bufanda.

\- Espera. - Dijo John, mientras sujetaba su brazo, quitándolo del pomo de la puerta. - Sé que esto es importante, pero dudo que quieras aparecerte en Scotland Yard en pijama. - Sherlock lo miró confundido y luego bajó la vista, en post de observar su propio aspecto. - Y no estoy diciendo que no te quede bien ese pijama, sólo digo que tal vez no sería bueno que la sargento Donovan o Anderson te vean así. - Finalizó, con una chispa de gracia y malicia en su mirada, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

Sólo cuando Sherlock cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras él, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido (y mal interpretado) había sido su comentario sobre el look de su compañero de piso. Aunque su segunda idea fue que no había mentido en lo absoluto.

Quince minutos más tarde, el detective y el médico iban en un taxi, dónde el silencio era el invitado de piedra, sentado entre ambos hombres en el vehículo, impidiéndoles incluso mirarse el uno al otro.

\- No me molesta si quieres alabar mí… aspecto personal. - Dijo Sherlock, mirando a la ventana. John lo miró y el consultor pudo sentir la necesidad de una explicación: - Ya sabes, escuchar sólo " _brillante"_ y " _Fantástico"_ realmente puede cansar. - Y lentamente depositó sus ojos en la expresión de hombre a su lado.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada cómplice, y la incomodidad de sus silencios se transformó de a poco, en una tibia sensación de confianza.

\- Sherlock, escucha, yo…

\- Lo sé, John. No es necesario que lo digas. Está todo bien, ¿recuerdas?

Holmes hubiese querido tocar su brazo, recoger su mano, o tomar de alguna forma la iniciativa del contacto físico que le diese entender a Watson lo que con tantas ansias quería hacerle saber. Pero no se atrevía. No sabía cómo, y aunque sus conocimientos en el área eran escasos, entendía que, en ese punto, cualquier paso en falso podía ser fulminante.

Entraron y se reunieron con el detective inspector que les explicó en breve lo que ocurría. La noche anterior se había realizado una redada en el club y además de Gruner, habían arrestado a dos de sus asistentes. Se estaba recaudando información sobre el tráfico de drogas al interior de local, lavado de dinero, cargos por facilitación de la prostitución y trata de personas. El problema es que llevaban horas interrogándolo, y a pesar de la evidencia que ellos poseían (entregada por el detective consultor) nada era lo suficientemente sustancial como para justificar su detención. Pero Lestrade sabía que Holmes siempre se guardaba una carta bajo la manga y que tenía muchas ganas de hacer caer a "el barón" personalmente.

Holmes y Watson entraron a la oficina que precedía la sala de interrogatorios, dónde además, se encontraba Damery y Violeta De Merville. La joven tenía claras señales de haber estado llorando. El médico se sorprendió por la presencia de ambos, pero luego de una rápida mirada a Sherlock, se dio cuenta que todo era parte del plan. Por supuesto, hacer que la chica escuchase, de boca del propio criminal, acerca de sus fechorías. De este modo, Gruner se encontraba en el interior de la sala de interrogatorios, con un vaso en frente y las manos esposadas sobre la mesa.

-Le dijimos que Violeta se había marchado, tal como lo pediste. - Informó Lestrade, luego de entregar un reporte que el detective consultor apenas miró. - Ah, y por razones obvias, las cámaras fueron apagadas y el registro no será oficial, pero te dejaremos ingresar una grabadora. Después el abogado y yo nos encargaremos de conseguir hacer esto de forma legal. Adelante.

Holmes avanzó hasta la puerta, mientras la secretaria le entregaba el aparato para el registro oral de la conversación. Entonces, la muchacha se acercó a él y sosteniendo su antebrazo con fuerza, con las dos manos, le dijo, con voz quebradiza:

\- Trátelo bien, ¿sí? Él... él no es un mal hombre.

\- Si, Violeta. Si lo es. - Replicó Sherlock, mirándola frío.

El doctor Watson tomó a la joven y la alejó, mientras intentaba calmarla.

Sherlock cruzó la puerta y el hombre apenas levantó la vista, sonrió ampliamente. Obviamente ambos se recordaban. Tras una breve charla, tensa y cargada de ironía, Holmes sacó el libro y lo arrojó sobre la mesa. Fue la primera vez en los casi veinte minutos de conversación que llevaban que el detective notó algo de inseguridad en su oponente y se decidió a atacar.

La conversación escalaba de tono, mientras afuera, Violeta, incrédula, se volteaba para evitar ver al hombre del que supuestamente estaba enamorada.

\- El tipo ese es bastante rudo como para ser dueño de un club gay. - Comentó Lestrade a John, después de que el sujeto lanzase una amenaza al detective.

\- ¿El Carlton es un club gay? - Preguntó John, alzando las cejas levemente.

\- ¿No te diste cuenta?

\- Siglos que no iba a uno. - Replicó Watson.

En el interior de la sala, Sherlock finalmente abría el libro y repasaba las páginas. Gruner negó con bastante dignidad las acusaciones, pero finalmente, cedió ante la presión del detective y terminó emitiendo comentarios irreproducibles sobre las mujeres que estaban documentadas ahí. Lo que él les hacía, lo que las obligaba a hacer.

Violeta ya no lloraba. Le habían abierto los ojos, y aunque, aun dolida, su indignación era mayor y suficiente. El plan había resultado tal y como Holmes lo había pronosticado. La chica entonces, se quitó el anillo de compromiso, mientras el detective consultor se ponía de pie y dejaba la grabadora sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer Holmes? ¿Se la vas a enseñar a Violeta? ¿De esto se trata todo este espectáculo? Damery, apuesto que fue el imbécil de Damery… La primera cosa que voy a hacer cuando ese viejo de mierda estire la pata, va a ser volarle los sesos a ese idiota.

Sherlock sólo sonrió y solicitó que le abriesen la puerta. Dos oficiales entraron a tomar a Gruner para trasladarlo a su celda provisional, mientras Lestrade iba por la grabadora.

Cuando el criminal salió de la sala, lo primero que vio fue a Violeta y su ira. Entonces, miró al detective consultor, que lo observaba con soberbia.

\- ¿Quién es el idiota ahora? aunque no puedo tomar el crédito por la idea de contar con lujo de detalles tu pequeña "ceremonia de iniciación". No creo que hubiese sido posible sin ti, imbécil.

La ira del hombre fue tal que por un segundo se soltó de ambos guardias y se abalanzó sobre Holmes, proporcionándole un golpe de puño en la mandíbula, bastante cerca de la oreja. El detective consultor no alcanzaba a reponerse del impacto cuando John, Lestrade y por lo menos tres policías más, sujetaban al criminal con fuerza, consiguiendo reducirlo para sacarlo de ahí.

\- Te vas a acordar de mí, Sherlock Holmes. - Vociferó el sujeto mientras cruzaba la puerta, escoltado por varios oficiales.

.-.-.-.-.-.

En el 221 B de Baker Street, el detective consultor se sentó en su lugar habitual, mientras en silencio, se tocaba con cuidado el área del golpe. No era nada grave, a pesar de que "El Barón" era un hombre fornido, de estructura muscular importante, no pasó más allá del moretón que Holmes tendría quizás, por varios días. Y un poco de inflamación. Si, podía notar, al abrir la boca, que tal vez se inflamaría.

John lo miró y luego de sonreírse un poco, fue a la cocina y abrió la puerta superior, dónde (milagro del cielo) encontró una bolsa de hielo. Tomó algunos cubos y los puso en un paño de cocina que envolvió en torno a ellos, para acercarse con sigilo a su compañero de piso.

\- Hielo. - Le dijo, una vez que alcanzó su posición. - Necesitas un poco de hielo y estará bien. Órdenes del doctor.

Holmes no estaba en el ánimo de negarse. Había resuelto un caso, de paso, se había vengado de un antiguo rival y había recibido un golpe. Podía vivir haciéndose la víctima un ratito.

John presionó con suavidad el área, y se arrodilló en frente al detective, para tener mejor visión del alcance del golpe; así, dio ligeros toquecitos en toda la extensión y luego lo dejó un momento.

\- Está bien así, John. Gracias. - Dijo el detective, mientras sus dedos buscaban la tela para sostenerlo por sí mismo.

\- Por favor, déjame hacerlo. Además, es un poco mi deber, considerando que soy tu médico de confianza.

Ambos rieron ante eso. ¿Desde cuándo sus caras estaban tan cerca?

Y los dedos de Sherlock finalmente encontraron la mano de John. Luego sus miradas, y finalmente, lento, como si tuviesen toda la vida por delante para hacerlo, comenzaron a besarse.

John había besado hombres antes, y conocía las diferencias que este acto implicaba, en relación a hacerlo con una mujer.

Pero besar a Sherlock era algo totalmente diferente, era algo interesante, en medio de ambos universos. Había, por supuesto, cierta rudeza, especialmente en las formas de su cara y la estructura ósea de ésta, pero también había algo increíblemente femenino, una delicadeza en la suavidad de sus labios, una disposición y cierta apertura que no había encontrado antes.

Ese beso era diferente y provocó reacciones en él que ningún otro beso había causado antes.

Cuando se separaron, Sherlock aun tenía los ojos cerrados. Tenía miedo de abrirlos y que no fuese más que un sueño. Entonces John, que se dio cuenta; con su mano libre, acarició con suavidad su nuca y cuello y pegó su frente a la del hombre que lentamente abría los ojos.

\- Por favor, dime que no es sólo porque un maldito idiota decidió usar mi cara como saco de boxeo.

Watson sonrió. Y lo volvió a besar.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante las siguientes semanas, las cosas en Baker Street seguían siendo iguales que siempre. Con la excepción de que ahora, Sherlock no sabía de aburrimientos. Cuando no estaba resolviendo casos, o en sus experimentos (aún desagradables y extraños), estaba con John. Iban, de vez en cuando, por una caminata al parque; veían algo juntos, se contaban cosas, se querían. Incluso sin haber aún tenido intimidad, su relación iba más allá que una _amistad con privilegios._ Había algo diferente, profundo y que de cierto modo, asustaba a ambos. Pero la dicha doméstica era en ese momento más importante que sus propias convicciones sobre quienes eran. Después de todo, mientras fueran felices, ¿a quién le importaban las etiquetas?

Sherlock estaba en su sillón una tarde, luego de recuperar exitosamente un collar de diamantes perteneciente a una de las celebridades más destacadas del país (aunque él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era). John venía volviendo de la tienda, luego de adquirir provisiones para preparar sus comidas para la semana y había dejado su teléfono en casa. El aparato emitió una alerta de mensaje justo cuando el doctor terminaba de desempacar sus compras, por lo que el hombre se dirigió directo al escritorio.

\- Cuatro mensajes en diez minutos. Y considerando que tienes alertas personalizadas para casi todos tus contactos, asumo que son de la misma persona. - Dijo Sherlock, aun con los ojos cerrados y los dedos entrelazados bajo su barbilla. - Entonces, ¿Quién esta persona _Mary_ (el desagrado se traslucía en su tono al pronunciar el nombre) y por qué te escribe tanto? - Finalizó el hombre y abrió los ojos, clavándolos en el médico que ya no estaba tan seguro de querer abrir ese mensaje.

\- ¿Qué? Oh, por favor. Es una compañera de trabajo, la nueva enfermera en la clínica. Y es sólo un meme. La gente hace eso. Son divertidos. Mira este. - Replicó John y se sentó en el brazo del sofá.

El detective consultor miró la imagen en la pantalla, pero luego de un par de segundos, desvió los ojos, sin emitir comentarios o mueca alguna.

\- No entendí. -Replicó, mirando hacia la biblioteca.

\- No tienes que entenderlo, es sólo… gracioso. Es divertido, es todo. Nada malo. - Comentó John, mientras su mano acariciaba suavemente los rizos de la parte de atrás de la cabeza del detective consultor.

\- Bueno, es cierto, pero de todos modos ¿por qué tiene que ser "divertida"? -Hizo el gesto de las comillas con sarcasmo y agregó: - Además, la gente suele usar el sentido del humor como forma de acercamiento romántico y no te veo muy decidido a no reírte.

John rió ante el comentario y luego, fingiendo indignación preguntó:

\- Oh, déjame adivinar, ¿eres de esos que creen que _nosotros_ somos todos un montón de casanovas?

\- ¿Nosotros?

\- Me refiero a la gente bisexual.

Sherlock miró a John por un segundo. Su expresión cambió y se sintió un poco avergonzado de su comportamiento. Su distanciamiento de cualquier tipo de relación humana o social lo mantenía alejado de los rumores o esas generalizaciones que las personas solían hacer. De cierto modo, sentía que se había salvado de que a él le pusieran una etiqueta, pero después se dio cuenta que para una persona normal, y para la cual, encajar en la sociedad era un _tema_ relevante, los comentarios de ese tipo, o de cualquier otro, sistematizados, podían ser devastadores. Las dudas, el estar horas preguntándose quien realmente era.

\- Lo siento, no… no sabía que la gente hacía eso. - Dijo, y entrelazó sus dedos con los del hombre a su lado, que apenas había notado todo el proceso por el que el detective había pasado. -Pero aun no me gusta esa… enfermera.

\- ¡Oh, pero ni siquiera la conoces…! - Watson rodó los ojos. - ¿Viste su foto? ¿Buscaste su perfil? ¿Twitter? ¿Facebook? ¿Multas de tránsito? - Las afirmaciones algo culpables a todas esas preguntas le causaron un ataque de risa a John bastante inesperado, hasta que finalmente miró a Holmes y le dijo: - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Entonces, el doctor se acomodó, esta vez sentándose en las piernas de su pareja. Comenzaron a besarse, mientras sus manos recorrían todo lo que podían abarcar. El médico comenzó a sentir, inevitablemente que los pantalones le apretaban más de lo usual y en un susurro, casi sin aire dijo:

\- Tenemos que parar… -Beso - Ahora…

Sherlock lo besó un poco más mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de John.

\- De hecho estaba pensando, y creo que es tiempo de que… - Sus manos subiendo por los muslos del doctor explicaron todo lo que su boca, muy ocupada en ese momento, no pudo decir. - Pero, necesitamos insumos.

John finalmente se alejó y entendió. Claro, necesitarían más que solo preservativos.

-Puedo pasar mañana por… una tienda. -Ofreció, mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

\- Suena bien. - Dijo Sherlock, mientras lamía sus labios, buscando los últimos rastros de Watson en ellos.

John finalmente se puso de pie y fue a la cocina. Tardó treinta minutos en cocinar una cena que podría haber sido de diez, pero básicamente porque Sherlock se había procurado no quitarle las manos de encima. Cuando por fin se sentaron a comer, y luego de algo de charla trivial Watson dijo algo que se le había pasado por la cabeza varias veces, incluso antes de empezar su relación con el detective.

\- Tengo una idea. Que puede funcionar como una especie de _adelanto…_ \- Y su lengua se asomó un poco, paseándose descaradamente por su labio inferior.

Sherlock carraspeó con fuerza.

\- Suena razonable. - Anunció, entendiendo a qué se refería. A pesar de su elección de palabras y de su tono calmado, se puso de pie de inmediato y casi arrastró a John a su cuarto. Ni bien había cerrado la puerta cuando lo besaba, ansioso y John no había siquiera alcanzado a responder al beso cuando el detective estaba frente a él, de rodillas.

.-.-.-.-.-.

El domingo de esa misma semana, Sherlock y John despertaban después de una larga siesta en la cama del detective. Precisamente fue él quien despertó primero, para luego de estirarse perezoso, dejar un camino de besos a lo largo del hombro de John, quien sólo respondió volteándose hacia Holmes, para abrazarlo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del consultor. Pero las manos del hombre despertaron al médico con agilidad.

\- ¿Otra vez? - Preguntó Watson, alzando una ceja. - Creo que se nos están acabando los insumos, cariño.

\- Aun podemos ser creativos. - Contestó el detective, y mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de su pareja.

Tampoco es que John necesitase mayor incentivo. Se sentía bien, completo y satisfecho junto a ese hombre que, de frío e insensible, no tenía nada. Por lo que rápidamente se incorporó y se acomodó entre las piernas del detective, mientras sus manos acariciaban los muslos pálidos y delgados de ese hombre que lo miraba como si estuviese a punto de entrar al cielo.

Después de cerca de media hora de juego previo, Watson finalmente acabó en Sherlock, con las piernas del detective enrolladas en su cadera, mientras sus dedos largos buscaban soporte dónde podía. Cambiaron de posiciones y Holmes descansó en el pecho del ex soldado. Comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuanto su móvil timbró. Lestrade llamaba, con detalles sobre el caso anterior. Pronto los dos estaban listos para salir al mundo exterior.

\- Lamento la interrupción muchachos, Sherlock, sabes que no te molestaría en domingo de no ser importante.

\- Oh, no es molestia, detective Inspector, además nosotros sólo estábamos… - Una rápida mirada con John para cerciorarse de no ser imprudente. - Viendo una película.

\- Leyendo. - Dijo Watson, al unísono del detective consultor, lo que generó un momento incómodo por como dos segundos.

\- Seguro. -Respondió Lestrade, con una fachada impecable. - En fin, ¿Quién quiere detalles? - Comenzó a caminar e hizo un gesto a los otros para que lo siguiesen hasta una oficina, entonces, comenzó a explicar: - La red a la que Gruner pertenece es vasta. El tipo tenía aliados en varios continentes y de diferente índole. No fue de mucha ayuda, y ya se lo llevaron a una prisión de alta seguridad, dónde estará en aislamiento hasta el juicio. Estamos tratando de encontrar sus contactos, pero en medio de eso… - El policía abrió la puerta y de pronto los tres se vieron rodeados de documentos, fotografías y conexiones. - Una de las chicas que trabajaba en el local desapareció.

\- ¿Y ustedes creen que la gente del barón la tiene para ejercer presión de algún tipo? - Cuestionó Sherlock, adentrándose en la sala. Giró un par de veces sobre su propio eje y luego se dirigió a la mesa dónde se distribuía lo recolectado hasta el momento de la desaparición. -Pero, les di el libro de Gruner, supongo que hasta los inútiles de tus subordinados pueden sacar algo de ello ¿o no?

\- Ese es el problema. - Replicó el detective inspector y levantó el libro, que estaba sobre otra mesa. Buscó la página y se la extendió a Holmes.

Estaba en blanco.

Sherlock se detuvo a pensar un segundo y extendió el libro a John. Se dirigió a mirar entre las fotos de las mujeres que habían sido entrevistadas como testigos y víctimas.

\- No la entrevistaron… - Susurró.

\- ¿Y qué hay si era nueva? Quizás había llegado recién a… la custodia de Gruner y no tenían nada sobre ella. - Preguntó John, sintiéndose incómodo por su elección de palabras.

\- No. Fíjate en la foto, se ve mucho mayor que cualquiera… oh - Sherlock cambió la dirección de su caminata y se dirigió directo a Lestrade. - Ella no es una de "las chicas" ella es parte de la organización. No está perdida, ellos solo nos están poniendo una carnada.

\- ¿Carnada? ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Watson.

\- Venganza. - Replicó Sherlock y devolvió su atención a Lestrade. - Déjame hablar con una de ellas y confirmar mi teoría.

Greg dudó un segundo, pero luego se dirigió al archivador dónde estaban las fichas de las testigos, buscando una que no fuese a entrar en pánico con el detective consultor. En ese intertanto, el teléfono de John timbró.

\- ¿Mary otra vez? - Inquirió Sherlock, en tono calculador.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Cuántas veces? - John rodó los ojos. - Ella sabe que no estoy disponible.

\- Entonces se está asegurando el puesto para cuando lo estés. - Replicó Holmes, en tono de protesta.

Lestrade regresó con una hoja en las manos, y sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿Podrían repetir eso para grabarlo? Voy a ganar un montón de apuestas. - Después de reír un poco y las miradas asesinas de sus amigos, le extendió la hoja al detective consultor. - Ella. Es bastante calmada, parecía dispuesta a hablar. Pero cuidado, estuvo a punto de volarle la cara a Anderson de una bofetada por un comentario desagradable.

\- Gracias. John, vamos. Nos vemos Gavin. - Sherlock hablaba a medida que se alejaba hacia la puerta.

\- Greg. - Vociferó Lestrade, mientras chequeaba otra vez los pocos antecedentes que tenían de la mujer desaparecida.

La joven, de unos veintitrés años, de rasgos latinos, piel tostada y cabello castaño claro les sirvió una taza de té con una amplia sonrisa, que Holmes, descubrió en dos segundos, era pura fachada. Más allá de eso, fueron directo al grano, y la chica respondió afirmativamente a las inquisiciones del detective consultor, confirmando su teoría de que la Mujer perdida era parte de la organización.

\- Su paradero actual es desconocido, pero, ¿tú crees que haya alguna opción de que se haya escondido con ellos y no esté solo _desaparecida_? - Cuestionó Sherlock, con una suavidad que obligó a John a mirarlo de reojo.

\- Absolutamente. Lo más probable es que…

El ruido de un vidrio quebrándose interrumpió su respuesta, décimas de segundos antes de que un grito ahogado escapase de sus labios y su blusa se manchase de sangre, justo sobre su pecho. El agujero estaba exactamente bajo la clavícula. John agarró el brazo de Sherlock y se tiraron al piso. El médico se arrastró como pudo para chequear a la muchacha, mientras Holmes se acercaba con discreción a la ventana, intentando teorizar de dónde había provenido el disparo, pero lo más importante, si es podía ver a su autor. Comenzó a hacer deducciones, hasta que John lo detuvo, gritándole:

\- ¡Sherlock, ambulancia, ahora!

El detective sacó su móvil y marcó a Lestrade, no sin antes notar un mensaje recibido. Informó la situación.

La chica estaba fuera de riesgo, aunque de todos modos, fue trasladada a un hospital.

\- Pongan toda la seguridad que puedan para ella. - Dijo el detective consultor. -Por que eso, eso fue un error que no están dispuestos a volver a cometer.

\- Ustedes dos deberían ir a casa, también. Seguimos con esto mañana. - Indicó Lestrade, haciendo una señal a sus oficiales para reunirlos.

En el taxi camino a Baker Street, el detective leyó el mensaje.

" _¿Disfrutando el entretenimiento?_

 _Aguarda, que se pone mejor"_

Lo había recibido a la hora en que la joven había sido baleada, por lo que el asumía que se había enviado algunos segundos después del disparo. Viajó en silencio, mientras John simplemente recogió su mano y la entrelazó. Quizás entendía. Quizás sabía que tenía algunas decisiones que tomar y que, considerando los hechos recientes, ya no eran tan fáciles como antes.

 _Sentimientos_ , hacían todo más difícil. Pero el segundo ejercicio fue más productivo. Si esta "venganza" era sobre él, ¿Cuánto tardarían en descubrir lo que Watson significaba? ¿Cuánto tardarían en amenazar la vida de sus seres queridos? Tenía que detenerlos, y por suerte, había un montón de gente que le debía favores.

En Baker Street, Sherlock se contactó con un joven informático de una empresa de telecomunicaciones y le pidió acceso para el rastreador. Cuando estaba intentando localizar el número, John se paró detrás de él y deslizó su brazo por el hombro del detective.

\- ¿No hay nada que pueda decir que te detenga, verdad? - Sherlock sólo dejó sus dedos paralizados sobre el teclado por un segundo, pero no respondió. - Lo sé. Sólo… recuerda… Recuerda que no estás solo, Sherlock. Hay gente a la que le importas, muchísimo.

\- Lo sé. Y no, no voy a dejar que nada les pase, es mi deber de protegerlos el que me hace…

\- No idiota. Te pido que pienses en qué sería de nosotros si algo te pasa a ti. - Interrumpió John y dejó un beso en la mejilla del consultor. - Bien, me voy a dormir.

Watson se dirigió a su cuarto y Sherlock se detuvo a pensar. Quizás él tenía razón. Miró la pantalla. Quizás había otra forma de hacerlo, planear mejor, pedir ayuda. Esperar.

Quizás lo mejor ahora era irse a dormir junto al hombre al que amaba. Y eso hizo. Subió las escaleras y se acostó junto a John. Pero por la mañana, cuando Watson despertaba, él ya se había marchado.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres días habían pasado desde el incidente. Y Sherlock no volvía a casa.

Después de la primera noche, John sólo comenzó a llamar a sus conocidos, por curiosidad. El detective había hecho eso antes en medio de un caso, sin tener siquiera la decencia de decirle dónde estaba. Pero a medida que las horas avanzaban y el teléfono permanecía en silencio, el doctor se desesperaba más y más.

Esa misma mañana, del tercer día, John había ido derechamente a hablar con Lestrade y pedirle ayuda para encontrarlo. Hizo lo que pudo, hasta que lo llamaron a cubrir un turno en urgencias. Un horrible choque múltiple, un montón de heridos que necesitaban asistencia médica. El doctor acudió a cumplir con su deber. Eran como las siete de la tarde cuando se desocupó y chequeó su teléfono. Lo único que tenía eran los mensajes de Lestrade, diciéndole que aun no sabían mucho, sólo que había ido a visitar a la joven baleada una vez más, en la mañana del lunes.

\- ¿Tu novio aun está perdido? - Preguntó Mary. John no la había oído entrar.

\- Si. Tres días y aun no sabemos nada de él. - Contestó John, apenas mirándola.

\- Sé que no es mi derecho, pero, él es detective privado, ¿verdad? Tal vez sólo lo llamaron para algún caso, ultra secreto, en otra ciudad… Quizás sólo está trabajando.

\- También lo pensé al principio, pero… él ya me hubiese llamado para entonces, o dado alguna señal de vida. Solía hacerlo antes y ahora, supongo que… Sólo espero que tengas razón.

-Bueno, yo he tenido novios que dejan de llamarme por días… - Comentó la rubia, en tono de broma - ¿No fue un comentario muy acertado, verdad? - John sólo la miró y trató de sonreír. Valoraba su esfuerzo por hacerlo sentir mejor. - ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo? Sólo por aquí, después de todo, si aparece o saben algo te van a llamar ¿no es así? Ven, vamos a distraernos un poco.

\- No, gracias, no creo que…

\- Por favor, vamos. Has tenido un día horrible, largo y además tu novio desapareció. Necesitas distraerte un poco. -Insistió la Mujer.

John sabía que ella no se daría por vencida y accedió, de poca gana.

El bar quedaba a unas calles de la clínica, y se instalaron cerca de la ventana, lo que fue un error.

Porque cuando llevaban ahí cerca de media hora, Sherlock vio a John.

Y lo vio reír.


	3. Chapter 3 parte 1

_Hey!_

 _Bueno, aquí esta la primera mitad de la tercera parte._

 _He decidido publicarlo así porque el capítulo estaba quedando muy largo (aun falta como la mitad y sé que es incómodo leer cosas demasiado extensas de una sola pasada) y porque aun tengo mucho por escribir y fiestas patrias, universidad... en fin. Espero la segunda parte de este capítulo (y final) esté lista dentro de la próxima semana._

 _Abrazos (saludos a México, que se que les gusta el johnlock y también por estos días celebran sus fiestas) y a leer._

 _Recuerden que sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos :)_

* * *

 **3\. PARTE 1**

 _Madrugada del lunes- 5.50 am._

Sherlock no podía dormir. A pesar de que había puesto sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de John, las ideas no se iban.

Entonces lo dejó ir, y se acostó de espaldas, mirando al techo. Era obvio que la muchacha sabía algo, y era más que evidente que tenía gente a sus espaldas, preparados para intervenir cuando fuese necesario. Pero sabía, que de cierto modo alguien le estaba dejando un camino de migajas que seguir; el problema es que las intenciones detrás del acto eran obvias; pero, por otro lado, sabía que quien estuviese al otro lado lo esperaba a él, sin mayores artilugios. No podía atraparlos desprevenidos, concluyó, pero sabía que cierto nivel de sorpresa podría jugar a su favor, entonces, sin darse espacio para segundas vueltas, se levantó en silencio, se condujo hacia su cuarto; metió en un bolso todo lo que creía que necesitaría (efectivo, vestuario, identificaciones falsas y un arma) y salió del 221B.

Lo primero que hizo fue averiguar a qué hospital había sido trasladada la joven. Saint Thomas. Una vez que lo hizo, se dirigió allí; donde se vistió con una bata blanca, un par de lentes ópticos y se colgó un estetoscopio al cuello. Después, ingresó los datos de la joven en una pantalla y fue a su cuarto.

La chica, Sandra, estaba aun dormida, cuando el detective tomó la tabla a los pies de su cama y se puso a mirar sus antecedentes. Luego, se acercó a la cabecera e hizo un poco de ruido, logrando despertarla suavemente.

\- ¿Es necesario? Ya vino la doctora Jones[i] a verme, doctor… - Señaló la joven, somnolienta. Sin embargo, miró la credencial en la bata blanca y agregó: - House[ii]. Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma.

Sherlock se sacó los anteojos y la miró, esperando su reconocimiento.

\- No. No es una broma, Sandra. De verdad necesito tu ayuda. Tú sabes algo, ¿verdad? Sabes algo que podría ayudarme a encontrar a esta gente. Ayer estabas en medio de una frase cuando te dispararon, necesito que termines esa oración.

\- De ningún motivo. ¡Es precisamente la razón por la que estoy aquí! La policía dijo que me protegerían y un montón de cosas. No. No diré nada. Vendrán por mí, señor Holmes.

\- Por eso es exactamente que me tienes que contar. Los voy a detener antes de que lleguen a ti, pero primero, necesito saber qué es lo que nos ibas a decir.

La chica dudó un segundo. El detective no quería presionarla, pero sabía que entre más tiempo tardase en hacerla hablar, las posibilidades de ser encontrados aumentaban.

\- Ella nos puso en contacto con Gruner y su gente. Él le pagaba una cierta cantidad por reunir a las chicas aquí o por seleccionar a las que podían quedarse, cuando nos traían de otros lugares.

\- ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?

\- Los oí justo antes de la redada. Ella se iba a quedar en "el convento", después de un tiempo, y de acuerdo a como siguieran las cosas quizás se iba a ir a Escocia o Francia, la iban a poner en contacto con otro sujeto, no escuché más, temí que me viesen.

\- ¿"El convento"? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Dónde está?

\- Es un lugar dónde las recién llegadas se "inician"… muchas de nosotras no habíamos… no… - La Joven bajó los ojos y se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja. - Está cerca del club, en la esquina de Talbot Road con Sutherland. Es una casa roja, vieja. Fea.

\- Gracias Sandra. Espero que te recuperes pronto. - Se despidió el detective, dando la media vuelta.

.-.-.-.-.-.

No es difícil deducir que la siguiente parada del detective consultor fue Talbot Road. Allí, se puso un bigote falso, una corbata y una alianza matrimonial bastante maltratada. Intentó controlar un poco su cabello y tocó al timbre. Quien abrió la puerta era la Mujer que había desaparecido. Con una peluca barata y lentes de contacto que no cumplían su labor.

\- Lo siento, cariño, no estamos atendiendo. - Dijo ella, dispuesta a cerrar la puerta en cualquier momento. -Y ninguna de mis pequeñas está aquí.

\- Oh, pero yo estoy buscando a alguien con más experiencia… - Replicó el detective, mirando de pies a cabeza a la mujer que tenía en frente.

\- ¿Así? Lo siento mi vida, pero creo que te equivocaste de establecimiento, aquí no tenemos a nadie así. - Ella comenzaba a cerrar la puerta.

Entonces, Sherlock puso su antebrazo en la puerta y con fuerza se impuso, entrando por el angosto pasillo, hasta que tuvo a su rival arrinconada contra una pared, sin mucha capacidad de movimiento.

\- Te busco a ti.

La tensión subía mientras ambos se miraban, incorruptibles a los ojos. La Mujer, incluso mayor que Sherlock respondía con una entereza propia de su posición.

\- Lo siento guapo, no es mi trabajo. - Dijo ella y sonrió altanera ante el gesto de desagrado del hombre, que posiblemente se había imaginado algún tipo de escena.

\- No, ya me explicaron claramente cual era tú área. Y créeme, lo único que quiero de ti es que me digas dónde está el resto de las ratas y con quien te iban a poner en contacto. -Presionó un poco más. -Ahora.

\- Oh, querido. Tan seguro de ti, de esa inteligencia rimbombante, de esos ojos imposibles. Tan seguro de esa omnipotencia que te han hecho creer que tienes. - Ella volvió a sonreír, y esta vez lo miró casi con lástima. - Pero deberías saber que cuando algo parece demasiado fácil…

Holmes sintió un leve pinchazo en su cuello, las piernas comenzaron a flaquearle e inevitablemente soltó el agarre en su oponente. Perdía estabilidad y el conocimiento, cuando cerró los ojos, lo último que oyó fue la voz de esa mujer diciendo:

\- … Es porque ciertamente no lo es.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sherlock pasó inconsciente varias horas. Lo pudo deducir por lo seca que estaba su boca, por el tono de la luz que entraba por las ventanas y por los calambres que sintió en sus pantorrillas y antebrazos, aunque posiblemente estos se debían a la posición en la que se encontraba. Estaba amarrado a una silla en medio de una habitación de la misma casa dónde se asentaba su último recuerdo consiente. Dedujo además, gracias a los olores, que la mujer seguía ahí, pero además había un hombre, a no mucha distancia. Pestañeó un poco y su atención pareció mejorar; efectivamente, había un tipo apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, dándole la espalda. Agudizó el oído y creyó escuchar una conversación en otra habitación cercana, aunque no alcanzaba a saber de qué hablaban, sólo que una de esas odiosas voces pertenecía a la dueña del establecimiento. Luego, oyó el cese del ruido y pasos por el pasillo. Tacones. Holmes la vio hablar con el sujeto que lo custodiaba, y éste se volteó a mirarlo de reojo, para hacerle un gesto afirmativo a su interlocutora. Entonces, ella entró al cuarto y ofreció agua al detective. Él, obviamente, la rechazó, pero ella abrió la botella y bebió un sorbo, para luego insistir. Holmes bebió un poco.

\- Entonces, Señor Holmes, ¿me decía? - Preguntó ella, con ironía, inclinándose a su lado.

\- Oh, disfrutando el momento de gloria ¿no es así? Por favor, esto es sólo diversión. Ambos sabemos que voy a salir de aquí de todos modos y de la misma forma, tú me vas a decir todo. Y si no lo haces, el idiota de tu amigo lo hará.

El detective le dio una rápida mirada al sujeto, que caminaba hacia él. Ex militar, posiblemente francotirador, llevaba de civil más tiempo que John y también había sido dado de baja por trauma.

La mujer se puso de pie y miró al sujeto.

\- Entonces, Seb, ¿Qué hacemos con él? ¿Lo intercambiamos por Gruner? - Dirigió su vista a Sherlock e impasible agregó: - ¿O lo dejamos aquí para cuando vengan a quemar esta porquería de edificio?

\- A pesar de que me agrada la segunda opción. -Respondió el hombre. - El jefe lo quiere lo más entero posible. Aun hay que esperar instrucciones.

\- Oh, ahora eso es interesante. Tú no trabajas para Gruner, ¿verdad? - Inquirió el detective, con extrema calma - Dijiste "el jefe" en lugar de "El barón". Trabajas para el otro, ¿no es así? El famoso asociado de Gruner que los va a salvar a todos ustedes.

Las dos personas de pie se miraron. Sebastián se inclinó hacia el detective hasta llegar muy cerca de él. Sherlock pudo oler su aliento y sentir la respiración del sujeto a escasos centímetros de su cara, sin embargo, se las arregló para no romper el contacto visual.

\- Te va a encantar. - Dijo finalmente y atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se vislumbraba a través de ellos. Finalmente se alejó del detective consultor y él y la mujer salieron de la habitación, posiblemente en busca de instrucciones.

Sherlock evaluó mejor su posición y alternativas. Tenía las muñecas amarradas por detrás a la silla, una a cada lado, con una cinta de plástico, por lo que sabía que hacer fuerza sería inútil. Sus piernas estaban atadas con cinta adhesiva gris. La poca movilidad que conseguía en sus manos le ayudó a buscar a través del borde de la silla algún punto afilado, o quizás el propio borde metálico, podría servirle para cortar sus amarras. Afortunadamente, las soldaduras de las esquinas de la silla eran bastante rústicas, por lo que cumplieron con su objetivo plenamente, y luego de varios minutos, de paciencia y trabajo silencioso, (siempre con un ojo en la puerta) logró liberar sus manos. Ahora, tenía que soltar sus piernas. Entendía, obviamente, que tratar de despegar la cinta sería tremendamente lento y contraproducente, por lo que comenzó a buscar con los ojos algo con que cortarla. En la esquina de la pieza había un clavo en el piso, sobre la cómoda un set de agujas, pero todos ellos demasiado lejanos como para arriesgarse a arrastrarse hasta ahí sin ser oído. Y no podía hacerlo, no tendría segundas chances. Entonces, estiró sus brazos hacia atrás, y los dedos de su mano derecha tocaron el borde de la silla de dónde aun pendía la cinta plástica. " _Idiota"_ pensó para sí mismo antes de tomarla y utilizar su propio elemento de retención como una herramienta para su liberación.

Se acercó en silencio a la ventana y la abrió con cuidado, para finalmente montarse sobre ella y saltar hacia el callejón adyacente, dónde había escondido su bolso con artilugios. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar su teléfono: varias llamadas perdidas de John, así como un par de mensajes, que descartó sin siquiera leer. Eran casi las ocho de la noche y llamó a Mycroft, mientras caminaba en busca de un taxi.

M: _Ya te estabas tardando, ¿dónde estás?_

S: _Talbot. Un pequeño inconveniente con una cinta de plástico_ (el hombre tenía un trozo del objeto en su mano y la arrojó al basurero más cercano) _Te tengo noticias, hermanito. Van a quemar el lugar, así que te aconsejo que envíes a alguno de tus… subordinados a recoger información relevante antes de que se reduzca a cenizas. Aunque dudo que quede algo, esta gente se mueve rápido._

Durante ese diálogo, Sherlock había llegado a la calle principal y esperaba un taxi. Tuvo algunos problemas con dos seguidos que pasaron ocupados, pero finalmente, parecía que el siguiente venía vacío.

M: _Lo sé, hermanito. Es por eso que te necesito allá afuera. Los datos de inteligencia que recibo no son muy alertadores. ¿Te molestaría aprovechar que la noche aun es joven y hacer algunas otras averiguaciones?_

El detective suspiró resignado y comenzó a caminar calle abajo.

S: _Ok. Pero primero, escucha, había un hombre ahí que no es de los matones de Gruner. Ex militar, francotirador, retirado hace unos tres años… Sebastián. ¿Te suena?_

M: _Te enviaré lo que encuentre. Y Sherlock, una cosa…_ (El hermano mayor de los Holmes hizo una pausa, tratando de deducir cual era la mejor forma de decir lo que tenía que decir.) _¿El Doctor Watson está contigo?_

Sherlock tragó saliva y se detuvo por un par de segundos. La vista fija al frente. Dio un paso, y luego los otros, siguiendo con su marcha como si nada hubiese pasado.

S: _No. Él no sabe lo que estoy haciendo._

M: _Bien._ (El mayor de los Holmes hizo una pausa, breve, pero notoria) _Ahora, lo que necesito que hagas es…_

El hombre dio instrucciones claras y precisas que Sherlock escuchó con mucha atención, para finalmente descartarlas y decir que haría las cosas a su manera, aunque eso le tomase más tiempo del que tenían previsto.

Fue así como dos horas más tarde que el único detective consultor del mundo se encontraba bajo el puente de Londres, sentado en un colchón viejo y sucio, con un vaso de té entre las manos, hablando sobre uno de sus casos más relevantes hasta la fecha con dos de sus habitantes.

Una vez el detective expuso su caso, el hombre sentado a su derecha puso un poco de licor en su vaso y dijo:

\- Bueno, estamos hablando de clase alta aquí, _Shezza_ , me refiero a que, tú sabes, dudo que puedas encontrar algo de los grandes aquí. Piensa, ¿Qué clase de gente puede tener ex militares a su servicio?

El detective miró a Billy, con algo de decepción para dar un último sorbo a su té y voltear hacia la joven, Alexa.

\- ¿Qué puedes decirme tú?

\- Si, conozco chicas que trabajaron para "El barón" y viví un tiempo en esa casa de mierda en Talbot Road. Obviamente van a llevar su negocio al continente.

\- ¿Y tienes alguna idea de dónde están? - Preguntó Sherlock.

\- No, pero puedo averiguarlo. Me tomará un rato. Nadie me ha respondido en un par de días, así que voy a tener que hacer el viejo y confiable trabajo de campo. - Replicó Alexa, poniéndose de pie. - Pero voy a necesitar insumos.

El detective consultor rodó los ojos y se hurgó los bolsillos del abrigo y los pantalones, para finalmente revisar entre los compartimientos exteriores de su bolso, desde dónde extrajo una cajetilla de cigarrillos que arrojó a la muchacha.

\- Vuelvo como en una hora.

La chica se marchó, poniéndose la capucha, mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad. Holmes extendió su brazo y sacó otro paquete de cigarrillos de su bolso, ofreciéndole uno a Billy, tomó otro para él y finalmente, puso la cajetilla a una distancia prudente, a modo de ofrecimiento general. Sus ideas se fueron ordenando a medida de que el humo se esparcía y difuminaba en el aire.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sherlock no supo cuanto tiempo durmió. Sólo sabía que el ambiente olía mal, hacía frío y su teléfono se había quedado sin batería.

Y alguien le picoteaba el hombro cada cinco segundos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Billy? - Inquirió, volteándose perezoso hacia el vagabundo.

\- Alexa me marcó. Dice que no pudo volver pero tiene lo que necesitas, que vayas… ahí. - El joven extendió su móvil (un Motorola 220[iii] bastante maltrecho) - Y que lleves un arma.

El detective revisó la ubicación. Correspondía a la galería de arte Bankside, lo que le pareció, a decir lo menos, curioso. Pero era, hasta ese momento, su mejor pista, por la que tomó el móvil de Billy, se lo metió al bolsillo, al igual que su arma. Sacó otros ítems necesarios del bolso (su abrigo, una bufanda, efectivo y tarjetas de crédito) y dejó el resto (con partes de sus disfraces) allí, a modo de agradecimiento por la hospitalidad.

Holmes se encontró con la chica afuera de la galería, y antes de que pudiese acercarse a preguntarle que había encontrado, ella comenzó a caminar, en la misma dirección que el detective. Apenas hicieron contacto visual ella comentó:

\- Mis amigas están en el puente de Westminster. Hay un Starbucks aquí cerca, y ya es hora de colación.

El hombre rodó los ojos, sin embargo notó pronto la condición única de la frase:

\- Son casi las tres de la madrugada, ¿Cómo es que hay un Starbucks abierto a esta hora? ¿Cómo es que tú comes en un Starbucks?

La joven lo miró con desaprobación mientras abría la puerta y señaló:

\- Uno, esto es Londres cerca del río y dos, tú vas a pagar, obviamente. Es mi bono de alimentación.

Holmes entró detrás de ella y ordenó también un té chai con leche de soya. La chica pidió un sándwich y un café misto con un shot de chocolate. Además de un par de croissants para llevar.

\- ¿Tienes cambio para el metro verdad? - Inquirió una vez más la muchacha, al salir del establecimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Parte de una operación de trata de personas, posiblemente la más grande con la que el detective se había encontrado, era llevada a cabo a menos de un kilómetro de Scotland Yard. Parecía increíble, pero a Sherlock le hizo gracia.

\- ¿Por qué aquí? -Preguntó el detective, luego de comprobar que reconocía algunas de las caras.

\- Según Missy, las van a llevar a otro lugar, antes de que salga el sol, desde dónde una avioneta particular las llevará a Holanda. Pero ella, Grace, cree otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué cree?

\- Que les van a preguntar sobre la policía y Sandra y usted. Y que si alguna de ellas dijo algo, lo más cerca que van a estar de conocer Ámsterdam es el cielo.

\- ¿Hay alguien aquí que sepa dónde y qué exactamente es lo que va a pasar? - Cuestionó una vez más al detective, con los ojos fijos en la joven que Alexa había mencionado.

Ella negó, sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y se unió al grupo de mujeres que se calentaba en torno al fuego que había sido encendido, algunas horas atrás, al interior de un tarro.

Sherlock tenía dos cosas claras: primero, el tiempo se le agotaba con rapidez; y segundo, si por alguna casualidad, alguien lo seguía y él lograba hablar con las jóvenes, esta vez la persona que jalase el gatillo, no cometería errores.

Habían pasado cerca de quince minutos cuando una voz femenina y temblorosa se acercó a él.

\- Alexa dijo que usted nos quería ayudar…

\- Eso intento. El problema, es que no sé en qué. - Inquirió Sherlock, y la miró fijo, leyéndola de pies a cabeza, luego, devolvió su mirada al frente y prestó atención.

\- Por lo que oí, nos van a llevar a Ámsterdam, eso es lo que se supone que el jefe de Seb quiere, pero… pero yo no creo que todo esto sea para mantener seguro el negocio del barón mientras él está en la cárcel, ¿sabe a lo que me refiero? Es no sé, como un presentimiento… - La chica se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se apoyó en la estructura del puente. - Suena tonto, pero sé que no estoy equivocada.

\- No. No lo estás, bueno… quizás en los detalles, pero los presentimientos, por lo general suelen ser acertados. Es instinto de supervivencia. -Informó el detective y le ofreció un cigarrillo a la chica. - ¿Sabes cómo o cuando serán trasladadas?

\- Mañana, temprano. Nos van a sacar de aquí y después quizás un avión particular.

\- ¿Sabes a cuantas chicas pretenden llevar?

\- ¿Unas 20? ¿25?

\- Y por último, ¿Conociste al jefe de Sebastián? ¿Sabes quién es?

\- Lo vi una vez, de reojo… Tenía esa cosa en la mirada, que uno sabía que no se traía nada bueno entre manos. Teníamos que ir a una fiesta privada, para unos chinos que… no sé, era todo muy raro. Sandy… la chica que… - Sherlock asintió, reconociendo que la recordaba. - Ella lo atendió. Pero nunca quiso hablar sobre el tema…

Sherlock asintió y agradeció la información, para luego caminar hacia el grupo y vociferar:

\- ¡Alexa! ¡Vámonos! Tenemos un poco de allanamiento que hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sherlock necesitaba evidencia de vuelta. Tenía dos objetivos en mente: el libro de Gruner y los perfiles de los cabecillas de la red. Por lo que el allanamiento que tenía planeado era nada más y nada menos que en Scotland Yard.

El detective y su improvisada acompañante entraron a la habitación dónde se reunía la evidencia de ese caso y en menos de una hora, ya estaban de vuelta en el puente, intentando descifrar la madeja de mandos y flujos de información y dinero que se movía por la organización. Sherlock no tenía mucha fe al principio, pero se sorprendió gratamente de lo que la gente es capaz de decir y entregar a cambio de sexo.

El sol comenzaba a despuntar y con ayuda de Mycroft, pronto una cuadrilla de policías llevaría a las jóvenes a servicios sociales, dónde se les proveería de la ayuda que cada una necesitase, por lo que, la despedida y las palabras de agradecimiento llegaron pronto. Sherlock se alejaba, sin embargo, a medio camino se devolvió, alzando el libro en su mano derecha. Tras llegar al círculo, lo arrojó al fuego.

\- Ustedes ya no son lo que decía en ese archivo. De hecho, nunca lo fueron. Ustedes son mucho más de lo que cualquiera pueda decir o escribir. Desde ahora en adelante, su vida es suya, y cualquier decisión que tomen respecto a ella, les pertenece única y exclusivamente a ustedes. Buena suerte.

Sin esperar respuesta, se alejó y pronto, ya se encontraba en las calles de la ciudad, dónde lo primero que hizo fue comprar un vaso de té a un hombre que tenía un pequeño carrito en una esquina. No era el mejor que había probado en su vida, y sin dudas, tendría mucha suerte de no ser el peor, pero en ese momento, el líquido tibio recorriendo su cuerpo fue todo lo que necesitaba para seguir con la siguiente etapa de su trabajo: destruir lo que quedaba de la operación de Gruner y descubrir quién era su misterioso asociado. Aunque claro, ya tenía un sospechoso.

* * *

[i] Martha Jones, compañera de 10th en Doctor Who. I remember you girl!

[ii] Porque sipo… Honestamente, House es una de las mejores adaptaciones de las historias de Sherlock Holmes, llevaba de forma brillante y dejando migajas entre capítulo y capítulo que son dignas de seguir y encontrar. Y porque es una maldita obra maestra, y quien no ama a Gregory, ah?

[iii] Yo tuve ese teléfono… twice (don't ask). Era lo mejor de la vida.


	4. 3 PARTE 2

**And here it is at last!**

La segunda parte del último capítulo.

Enjoy :D

* * *

 **3\. PARTE 2**

Sherlock sabía que era esperado.

Que el factor sorpresa a su favor, era una ilusión. Y que incluso, el rescate de las jóvenes pudo haber sido permitido o planeado por alguien más, sólo para ver si él caía.

Y Sherlock sabía que era seguido.

Por varias cuadras notó la presencia hostil a sus espaldas, que de apoco, comenzó a hacérsele obvia.

Finalmente, el detective decidió doblar en la esquina de un callejón y ocultarse para tomar por sorpresa al muchacho, de no más de veinticinco años que le seguía.

\- ¡Hey amigo! Tranquilo… Yo soy solo el mensajero. - Afirmó el chico, con las manos en el aire, mientras el detective lo aprisionaba contra una pared.

\- Entonces dame el maldito mensaje. -Solicitó Sherlock, con calma clínica.

\- Ok… Yo sólo necesito… -Decía el joven, mientras se retorcía, intentando tomar algo de su bolsillo. Finalmente, extrajo su móvil. -Ten, toma… marca el _uno_ por un par de segundos y escucha lo que tengan que decirte.

Holmes siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra, y con cautela, se puso el teléfono en el oído. Una voz femenina le dijo que lo estarían esperando en la sala principal del Instituto Cervantes de Londres, en una hora. Y que dejase al muchacho ir.

Sherlock le quitó el móvil al chico y lo soltó.

\- Diles a tus jefes que envíen a alguien más intimidante la próxima vez. - Sugirió el detective, mientras el muchacho se alejaba por el callejón.

Una hora. Eso es lo que tenía el detective consultor para recaudar toda la información posible, elaborar un plan descante y derribar de una vez y por todas tan nefasta organización criminal. Pero en ese momento, su estómago sonó. Esa hora también debería considerarla para comer algo, o por lo menos, hacer que su barriga olvidase su apetito. Consideró la ubicación del instituto, su ubicación actual y la situación en la que se encontraba. Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, por lo que lo más probable es que Molly estuviese en St. Bart's, lo que le dejaba una considerable ventaja, puesto que el apartamento de la joven forense estaba cerca, lo que permitiría que él fuese, tomase una ducha rápida, consiguiera prestada una taza de té y volviese a su reunión sin que ella se diese cuenta, manteniéndola así, fuera de peligro. Además, le permitía pensar y organizarse sin tener que estar atento a las personas a su alrededor o los cambios que pudiesen denostar una presencia hostil a sus espaldas.

Holmes subió por las escaleras y abrió con la llave que estaba debajo del pequeño macetero junto al tapete que rezaba una frase de bienvenida. Aun sabiendo que la chica estaría fuera, Sherlock abrió y entró con sumo cuidado, evitando ser más ruidoso que lo estrictamente necesario. Cruzó la sala y se dirigió al baño, dónde expulsó todo el aire que no tenía idea, estaba conteniendo. Aunque su plan inicial era tomar una ducha de cinco minutos (más que nada, para dejar de oler a puente y cigarrillos), la temperatura del agua fue tan agradable que sencillamente cerró los ojos y se relajó por casi un cuarto de hora. Al salir, sus ideas eran claras.

Telefoneó a Mycroft y le pidió "ojos y oídos" en el instituto, para después (y luego de oír las quejas y advertencias del mayor) recibir instrucciones y acordar un plan de acción para la última parte de su trabajo.

Mientras hablaba con su hermano, Sherlock se había preparado una taza de té con leche, calentaba un sándwich de queso en el microondas, y decidía que tan prudente era dejarle un indicio a Molly de su presencia. No obstante, aun no terminaba de analizar las variables cuando la puerta se abrió y, sin mucho tino, el hombre se asomó a la sala. Era la forense, que regresaba con algunas bolsas.

\- ¿No deberías estar en el hospital? - Inquirió el detective, con más propiedad de la que le correspondía.

\- ¡Sherlock! ¿Qué demo…? - Molly preguntó, en una mezcla de nervios, enojo y sorpresa. - No, esta semana es mi turno de tarde. Fui al supermercado… oh por dios, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ducha y comida. Ya me voy. - Afirmó él, con rapidez, mientras sacaba su pan del microondas. Posteriormente, avanzó hacia la salida, pero antes de marcharse, inclinó un poco la cabeza y con suavidad agregó: - No le digas a John, por favor… él…

\- Está preocupado. - Finalizó la forense, comprensiva.

\- Podría ponerlo en peligro, y Molly… no puedo dejar que eso pase, yo… - Apretó los labios y esquivó la mirada dulce de la joven. -Sólo no le cuentes ¿está bien? gracias por el té. -Y sin esperar respuesta, se marchó.

.-.-.-.-.-.

A la hora señalada, Sherlock Holmes, fresco y lúcido, entraba en la sala principal del instituto Cervantes, dónde sus pasos resonaron ante el silencio reinante. No sabía con quien se iba a encontrar y mucho menos por qué lo habían citado, sin embargo, la presencia de Sebastián, lo guió hacia una mesa en medio de dos grandes estantes.

\- Pocas veces he sido invitado a un escenario así de digno para mi muerte. Me siento halagado… ¿señor…? - Saludó el detective, sentándose frente al hombre que el ex soldado escoltaba.

El _hombre_ era un sujeto algo mayor que Sherlock, de contextura delgada, quizás tan alto como el detective (era difícil decirlo cuando estaba sentado), que vestía un traje completamente negro, llevaba lentes oscuros en el bolsillo alto de la chaqueta y dos anillos de plata; uno en el meñique derecho y el otro en el anular izquierdo. Su pelo, de un rojizo intenso y ojos vivaces y expresivos. Una sonrisa burlona entre los labios antes de responder.

\- Oh, yo creo que usted ya sabe quien soy… señor Holmes… pero no se preocupe, nadie va a morir hoy. Por lo menos no aquí. - Miró a Sebastián y agregó: - Aunque recordaré el antecedente sobre el escenario que espera para su muerte, puede que ese día me sienta generoso.

Sherlock lo escaneó por dos segundos en silencio, con una expresión casi confundida en el rostro y luego, volteó la cabeza al ex soldado.

\- Un gusto verte de nuevo, Seb.

\- Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo, Sherly -Replicó el hombre, con sarcasmo -Pero de hecho, estoy algo cansado de _verte_ , aunque claro, eso lo sabías. Y hablando de saber… no sabía que había duchas bajo los puentes de Londres. Eso es a lo que yo llamo clase.

\- Tú sabes que tengo mis métodos.

\- Sé que tienes a tu gente. - La mirada fría del francotirador atravesó al detective por un momento y ambos se quedaron congelados, intentando descubrir lo que pasaría a continuación. De hacer lo más prudente, porque, después de todo, era el momento para la prudencia, aunque ambos sabían que no duraría mucho.

\- Entonces, ¿a qué debo el honor? - Sherlock devolvió sus ojos al hombre al frente suyo, con lentitud.

\- Queríamos proponerle un trato. - Replicó el sujeto, como si tratase de ajustarse a su papel. Se aclaró la garganta y agregó: - Me gustaría, Sherlock, que te quitaras de mis malditos asuntos.

\- Por supuesto, sólo déjame terminar con Gruner y te prometo que nunca más nos volveremos a encontrar, siempre y cuando tú y tu gente no se metan en mis asuntos.

\- Tú trabajo era impedir que el barón se casase con la hija del general. Felicitaciones, trabajo exitoso como siempre. Ahora, deja de meter tus manos en mis negocios. - Señaló, intentando sonar amenazante.

\- ¿O qué? - Dijo Sherlock, alzando una ceja, cansándose un poco del juego. Miró a Sebastián levemente.

\- Soy tu peor pesadilla, Sherlock Holmes, y estoy a punto de hacerme real. Eso es lo que pasará.

El detective consultor bajó la cabeza un momento, intentando contener la risa. Finalmente, alzó la mirada y dijo:

\- Bien, tú ganas. Me retiro. Iré a casa ahora. - Y extendió una mano al hombre en frente a él, que confundido por un segundo, la estrechó con poca fuerza, para luego ponerse de pie y marcharse. Cuando estaban a una distancia corta, Sherlock agregó: - Un placer conocerlo, señor Moriarty.

Y podría jurar que vio la expresión de rabia de Sebastián antes de sacar a "Moriarty" del recinto.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Obviamente, Sherlock mentía. La situación apenas comenzaba a ponerse divertida y él no iría a casa por nada del mundo, y mucho menos por las débiles y erráticas amenazas del supuesto criminal que había conocido.

Pocas horas más tarde, el detective ya estaba al tanto de su próximo destino y se habían concretado las pocas imprecisiones que quedaban por descubrir. Sin embargo, aun así estaba intranquilo. Esa reunión, que les había dado tiempo a sus aliados de acceder a la información pertinente, también podía servir como distracción para que sus oponentes consiguieran algo sobre él, o para rearmarse, después de todo, si efectivamente estaban tratando con la gente de Moriarty, ¿Era posible que cometiesen tales errores?

El teléfono en su bolsillo (que ya ni recordaba a quien pertenecía) timbró. Un mensaje; una locación, que según los conocimientos del detective, correspondía a una pequeña cafetería cerca del río, a corta distancia de dónde había pasado la noche anterior.

Allí, la mesera lo recibió, y sin mayores explicaciones, lo condujo a una mesa al rincón del recinto, dónde había servido un trozo de pastel de limón[i], acompañado de un café latte. Además, había un sobre de manila justo frente al asiento. El hombre tomó asiento y luego de comprobar que tenía las marcas características de la correspondencia de su hermano mayor (hace años habían acordado ciertos códigos secretos, en caso de que fuese necesario). Sherlock se sentó e hizo un gesto a la joven para retirarse, mientras alejaba el pastel de su lado y se concentraba en la información que de apoco comenzó a extraer del sobre. Una ficha sobre Sebastián. Morán. Ex francotirador de las tropas inglesas en Afganistán, estrés post-traumático y un montón de detalles que a Holmes ya no le interesaban. Posteriormente, encontró detalles sobre las operaciones que la gente de Moriarty y Gruner estaban llevando en conjunto, incluyendo el traslado de los negocios del barón a Holanda. Entonces notó el patrón; ninguna había sido demasiado exitosa, es más, a pesar de los beneficios económicos, que tampoco eran exorbitantes, no había nada que justificase que alguien con el alcance de Moriarty se asociase con Gruner. Había cincuenta más como él en todo el continente y quizás, sólo quizás, el esquivo jefe de Morán necesitaría algo mejor. Sherlock se sonrió. A pesar de que el juego estaba arreglado, aun quería estar ahí para el final.

Como último documento, encontró una lista de direcciones, con fábricas, bodegas y casas como la de Talbot Road. Una de las direcciones, estaba destacada en amarillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

El detective se apareció en el lugar, segundos antes de que los agentes del servicio secreto lo hiciesen, por lo que pudo ver como tomaban toda la evidencia y a los miembros de la organización para hacerlos entrar en dos camionetas completamente negras. Sin embargo, no había señales de Morán o de cualquiera que pudiese asociarse con Moriarty. No obstante, antes de que pudiese salir de su escondite, una de las agentes que hacía el rastreo final, anunció que había encontrado un cuerpo en la planta alta. Un equipo forense entró al recinto y subió las escaleras, mientras que Sherlock oyó el sonido de una puerta en la parte trasera, y fue corriendo a verificar de qué se trataba. Era Morán.

\- ¿El falso Moriarty no cumplió con las expectativas? - Vociferó el detective, caminando con calma hacia el ex militar.

\- Oh, bueno, tú lo llamaste "el falso" así que supongo que eso responde tu pregunta. Pero gracias, nos sirvió para descartar un postulante. - Replicó Sebastián, con una sonrisa complaciente entre los labios[ii].

\- ¿Dónde está el real de todos modos? ¿Eres tú, Morán? - Inquirió Sherlock, casi amistoso.

El hombre rió.

-Oh, no, claro que no. Él está en República Checa[iii], encargándose de cosas más… importantes. Yo sólo vine a limpiar el desastre que tu jueguito de venganza con Gruner dejó. Un placer, por cierto. - Comentó, añadiendo una pequeña reverencia a su expresión final. Después, disfrutando su sensación de triunfo, agregó: - Por cierto, tus servicios han sido de gran utilidad y pronto serán recompensados. Y quien sabe, quizás podrían sernos de ayuda nuevamente en el futuro.

\- No quiero tus recompensas, y créeme, la próxima vez, tú también caerás.

\- No lo creo. -Replicó el hombre, luego de un segundo de silencio y se dio media vuelta.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué trabajar para él? - Preguntó Sherlock, aprovechando los últimos segundos.

\- ¿Por qué alguien hace algo, señor Holmes? - Replicó Morán por última vez, para luego, agregar: -Nos vemos muy, muy pronto, Sherlock Holmes.

El hombre se alejó y se perdió en la siguiente esquina. El detective estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo; marcharse de ese lugar y definitivamente volver a casa, explicarle las cosas a John y posiblemente dormir veinte horas. Sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta, dos oficiales de la policía lo retenían y le hablaban al mismo tiempo. Cuando por fin logró entender, apretó los ojos.

 _Sherlock Holmes, queda detenido por la extracción de evidencia desde las instalaciones de Scotland Yard. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio…_

Sherlock pasó toda la noche en una celda. Lestrade no estaba en ejercicio, por lo que le fue imposible dar con él para conseguir un salvo conducto, o por lo menos, aclarar la situación.

Recién por la mañana, se encontró en libertad y con un auto (ordenado por su hermano) a las afueras de la comisaria en la que había estado cautivo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tú sabías desde anoche que estaba en esa celda y sólo te dignaste a sacarme de ahí esta mañana. ¿Qué pasó hermanito? ¿Los pasteles estaban demasiado deliciosos? - Fueron las primeras palabras del detective, una vez que se encontró con Mycroft en el comedor de su casa.

\- De nada, Sherlock. - Replicó el mayor, alzando ambas cejas. - Robaste, es más, robaste y destruiste evidencia de un caso que nos había llevado mucho tiempo crear. Cualquiera diría que Morán tiene razón, Sherlock. Que de hecho, trabajaste y de forma consiente para Moriarty.

\- Oh, ¡Por el amor de dios! No seas ridículo y déjame irme a mi casa.

\- Me temo que no puedo, hermanito. Te trajeron ropa limpia, date una ducha, intenta descansar y come algo, aun tienes algunas preguntas que responder, por lo que te mantendremos seguro aquí, hasta que algunos amigos de MI6 vengan a saludar.

\- ¿Entonces también soy prisionero en tu casa? Wow, increíble cuanto me recuerda a nuestra infancia, hermanito.

\- ¿Preferirías estar en ese calabozo, entonces? - El tono del mayor se hizo sombrío. -Porque creéme, Sherlock, no sería ningún inconveniente encerrarte de por vida.

El detective cedió un poco, su mirada y sus hombros se relajaron. En lugar de seguir protestando, prefirió preguntar:

\- ¿Puedo llamar a John por lo menos?

\- No. Por razones de seguridad, preferimos que no tengas ningún tipo de contacto con nadie del exterior. Después de todo, no quieres exponer a _nadie más_ al ojo de Moriarty, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Sherlock apretó los labios. Molly. No había tiempo para detenerse a pensar que quizás ahora sabían sobre ella. Entonces decidió ir al baño y darse una larga ducha.

Después de dormir por un par de horas, comer como si no hubiese un mañana (más por dejar la despensa de Mycroft vacía que por hambre) y responder tres interrogatorios distintos, que en total, abarcaron casi cuatro horas, Sherlock pudo por fin, irse a casa. Aunque no lo demostrase, y aunque había intentado aislar sus emociones del contexto en el que se encontraba, ansiaba ver a John. Tanto que le pidió al taxista parar algunas cuadras antes de llegar al hospital en el que el médico trabajaba y decidió caminar hasta el lugar. Sin embargo, a algunas calles de su destino, vio a Watson en un bar, con Mary.

Riendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

John de verdad apreciaba los esfuerzos de la rubia por animarlo, pero su cabeza no dejaba de volver una y otra vez a las posibilidades sobre Sherlock. Entonces, su teléfono timbró.

"Le recomiendo que vaya a Baker Street de inmediato.

Sherlock ya debe estar ahí a esta hora y le resultará grato encontrarlo. MH"

El médico medio se despidió de la enfermera y dejó un billete sobre su mesa para luego casi correr a la calle a tomar un taxi. Veinte minutos después, estaba en el apartamento, dónde subió con premura las escaleras. Y vio a Sherlock en la cocina preparando té.

\- ¡Sherlock! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? Dios, estaba tan preocupado. - Watson comenzó a acercarse, sin embargo el detective cambió su posición rápidamente, saliendo de la cocina.

\- Si, muy preocupado. Me imagino. - Dijo con sarcasmo, aun así, no se atrevía a mirar al rubio. - Estaba trabajando, por supuesto. Desbaratando el trabajo de Gruner, salvando chicas de una red de trata de personas.

El tono de acusación y el rechazo con el que salieron esas palabras hicieron que John se pusiese a la defensiva.

\- ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Qué te hice ahora?

\- Nada. - Dijo el detective definitivo, sin embargo, decidió aclarar sus palabras: - Nada, es sólo que mi única preocupación, además de evitar que las mujeres que trabajaban para Gruner fuesen traspasadas a otra organización era evitar que alguien llegase a ti. - Pausa dramática, para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. - Tratando de protegerte y tu… - Apretó los labios y bajó la mirada por un segundo. -Te vas de _happy hour_ con Mary. Te vi en ese bar. Iba a ir al hospital pero entonces cambié de opinión.

\- Ella me invitó, yo no tenía el mejor ánimo del mundo. Tuvimos un día de perros en urgencia y no sabía nada sobre ti. Apenas recibí el mensaje de Mycroft vine corriendo, creo que ni siquiera le dije adiós. No puedo creer que… - John, sin saber cómo expresarse, esperó que el silencio llenase lo que no pudo decir. - De verdad traté todo lo que estaba a mi alcance por encontrarte.

\- ¿Y para qué? - Replicó el detective, molesto. Sabía que se había equivocado, sin embargo, infantil, decidió tomar el camino del resentimiento. - ¿Por qué demonios a _ti_ te importa tanto?

Entremedio de esa discusión, se habían ido acercando. No es que hayan terminado a escasos centímetros, pero si a una distancia prudente como para que John pudiese dar dos largas zancadas hasta el detective consultor y abrazarlo con fuerza mientras decía:

\- ¡Porque te amo idiota! No tienes idea del maldito infierno que pasé pensando en qué te pudo haber pasado.

Y Sherlock obviamente, se congeló.

-Espera… tú… tú ¿me amas? Así como… ¿Así como amor de verdad? ¿Cómo las películas? - Preguntó, tratando de conseguir pistas para el complicado acertijo.

John se rió contra la piel del cuello del detective y dejó un beso allí.

\- No sé si eso… no sé si califique como _amor real_ , pero si, te amo, Sherlock.

Y se dieron un tierno beso que explicó todas las dudas futuras que pudieron surgir.

Aunque de hecho, esas fueron explicadas en la cama, con ambos desnudos, jugando con sus dedos, hablando sobre todo lo que había pasado en esos tres días. Y sencillamente no se levantaron en tres más.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sherlock no lo dijo de regreso. Ni después del beso, ni cuando estaban en la cama, ni al día siguiente, después de observar a su pareja dormir por largo rato. No lo dijo cuando por fin salieron del cuarto y John tuvo que irse a trabajar, ni tampoco esa tarde, cuando el médico regresó con champagne. Sin embargo, una tarde de domingo, luego de atrapar a un hombre que había envenenado al marido de su hermana, el detective descansaba su cabeza en las piernas de Watson, quien había entrelazado sus dedos entre los rizos negros Sherlock. Ambos estaban en el sillón viendo una película de 1970[iv] y el detective simplemente se había recostado ahí. Como a mitad de película, Holmes susurró:

\- ¿John?

\- ¿Mmmm? - Replicó el médico, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la cinta.

\- Yo también te amo.

 **FIN**

* * *

[i] _Pie de limón_ en Chile. Es más como una tartaleta, en realidad es la masa que se rellena con el zumo del limón, leche condensada (creo) y encima lleva una capa de merengue. Una mezcla de acidez y dulzura maravillosa 3

[ii] Morán se ríe mucho básicamente porque me empecé a imaginar a Fassbender y… pinches headcanons :/ la sonrisa de Fassby es una de las cosas más bellas de este planeta.

[iii]Ustedes que han visto los capítulos tanto como yo (o quizás más) saben que en "The Great Game" hay un montón de cosas checas dando vueltas, de hecho, Sherlock lo dice en el capítulo, cuando entrevistan a la mujer del museo. Y por otro lado, el territorio de "Bohemia" abarcaba mucho de ese país, incluso tenía como capital Praga. Y todos sabemos quien hizo "Un escándalo en la Bohemia".

[iv] "La vida privada de Sherlock Holmes" que nunca me cansaré de ver y recomendar.

* * *

Palabras finales. No mucho, en realidad. Gratitud siempre por el apoyo. Ha sido todo un viaje, pero era una idea que tenía que sacarme de la cabeza.

Y muchos cariños y fuerza a México, que en Chile algo sabemos de terremotos y créanme que entendemos el dolor y la angustia de estas horas. Pero, como buenos latinos, son un pueblo fuerte y luchador que sabrá salir adelante.

Un abrazo gigante, gracias eternas y totales y nos leemos en el próximo.


End file.
